Diary
by Savvy the Hunter of Artemis
Summary: This is for the Jasper/Jeyna alphabet challenge- the alphabet 'D'. Read the first stage of Jason and Piper's 'starting to show affections' relationship that started with a soggy, wet diary.


**This is indded the Jasper/Jeyna Aplphabet challenge, I hope you enjoy. **

**Don't own anything.**

* * *

_12 March, Camp Half Blood. 6:30 in afternoon, sitting at lake._

_I think I love him- that's the word, no, correction I _do _love him. Why am I so afraid of it? I _am _the daughter of love; it's just such a strong feeling. The look in his eyes makes me melt, but it's hesitant._

_I knew it. I knew all along. _

_So why didn't I try to stop? Why didn't I just…go home?_

_Right, because I have to save the world._

_Maybe if I- _"Hey beauty queen, what'cha writing there?" a goofy voice asked, she knew it who it was immediately. Tearing herself away from her beloved diary, she looked up and smiled.

"Nothing," Piper replied, her light black cardigan was snuggly. It was starting to get warmer, flowers were starting to grow out of it's cold, hard shells and bloom into gorgeous bright colours, strawberries were riper, a darker more vivid shade of red and much more sweeter and everything was starting to warm up.

"I know it's nothing," Leo teased, he held up his hand and said, "Lemme see, I wanna see," He reached out for the book but Piper immediately hopped out of her sitting spot, her feet was dripped with water when she was up standing.

"Don't Leo," She gritted her teeth; her book was half-wet. It was her favourite diary; she got it from an antique store. It was leather brown, earthy coloured and had a gold clasp in the front. "Repair boy, _stop it," _She added a bit of charmspeak to fend him off away from her diary.

He hesitate then he realize she charmspoke him into stopping, "Hey, you say you won't do it again," He pouted, she laughed.

"Just because I say so, doesn't mean I mean it,"

"You're mean,"

"Leave her alone, Valdez," A pair of amused blue eyes turned on them, they all turn their attention to him. Standing at the edge of the clearing that leads to the lake was Jason Grace, son of Ze- Jupiter. His build was muscular but lean, his blonde hair glinted as if it was made of gold (that sometimes remind them of Midas) and his sky blue eyes were innocent. His regal features, chiselled nose and his innocent smile was radiating, it took all in Piper's guts not to stammer and blush. "So what did I miss?"

Before Piper could answer in right completed sentences, Leo reply was, "Beauty Queen won't give me her diary,"

Piper shot him a radioactive glare, "I _told _you not to call me that, idiot." She glowered at Leo who shrink down a little from her harsh glares, she turned to Jason and her hard gaze soften a little, "It's my private property,"

"Why being so private?" Jason asked with an eyebrow raise. _Damn him, _Piper thought. She always want to do that one eyebrow raise, it was cool.

"Exactly!" Leo exclaimed; his hands were up in dramatics. Piper rolled her eyes and slapped him hard on the arm, "Ouch, damn beauty queen you have a hard hit. Are you PMS-ing again?"

Piper glared at him, "_Leo!" _She hissed, while Jason erupted into laughs, "You too, _Jason! _You're such a hypocrite,"

"Okay, okay, that's enough," Jason said, smothering his laughter. The blonde boy held out his hand, "You know you can always share secrets, right?" Piper nodded, but she couldn't help but feel guilty, He was referring to the fact that Piper hid her secrets about her father being captured and her attempts of betraying them (not that she wanted to or tried). _But I can't share this secret, _Piper looked into those beautiful blue eyes as she thought, those blue eyes were like clear blue sky without any fluffy clouds, but so innocent and _pristine. _

And they didn't belong to her, somewhere out there Jason probably have a girl waiting for him to come home like Annabeth and Percy.

_Those eyes aren't meant for you, _a voice hissed in her mind, _Jason would never be yours. You'll be miserable and alone, like you always are. _

_Think positive, _she could almost hear her mom chirped with her ultra-perky voice, she felt her shoulders slumped at her mother's words. She wanted to but sometimes it was so _ass-damn hard!_

"Well, I'm gonna go," Leo interrupted awkwardly. He went off before Piper could hit him with her book.

Jason smiled at her; she sat down nearby the lake and dipped her bare feet in to the lake again. Her rainbow eyes stared at the soggy book in front of her. He sat down next to her and out of surprise, he took her hand. Electricity ran through her veins when his skin touched hers, it was so magical yet so…_forbidden. _Like he was meant for someone else and never meant for her, _he probably was. _Being Roman and Greek; different from all the others.

The scar right over his upper lip was small, barely noticeable but you can still see it. That imperfection was so _him, so Jason; _the sun was a brilliant neon orange. The afternoon was getting older; Piper sighed as the quiet (good quiet not the awkward type) setting came between them. "So what's the diary about?"

"Our adventures," Piper supplied, she attempted to tuck in the loose strand that was poking out of her frizzy, curly braid but he did it before she could. "Thanks," She said quickly and continues, "Leo's craziness, all of us together- surviving crazy things and the seven, my thoughts mostly, that needs to be kept _private," _She said the last word in a threatening voice but it was in a joking tone.

"It would be interesting to see what happens from Piper Lily Mclean's Point of View," Jason joked, Piper hit him with her diary and laughed.

"Fat chance of that happening, sparky,"

"It was worth trying," He shrugged as she hesitate and scooted towards him a little. Hands intertwined, gazing endlessly at the bright sun started to set into the horizon and appear at the other side of the world.

She snorted as he said that, he turn to smile at her again. She bit her lips, "Whatever happens, sparky you know I'll stay by your side. Even if you go back to the Romans ad forget about Leo and me…"

"I would never forget you and Leo, Pipes." She wanted to correct him to 'Piper' but she didn't bothered to do that, "Nothing can make me forget you, not even Ju- I mean Hera," He added carefully, correcting his mistake. She flinched a little, forgetting for a moment he was Roman but the compliment made her heart soar and she place her head on his shoulder.

"Thanks," She whispered quietly. And they stayed like that until Apollo has gone away.

* * *

**This was once of my 'pretty pieces'- what I call my one shots. Yes I name them, deal with the weirdness. Anyway, I'm a bit annoyed because a friend decided to have this...slang where anything literacy or reading related she would say this, "Damn it, I failed my English test! I blame Savvy!" And then sooner or later, EVERYONE started using it. **

**I'm so annoyed that I blame Savvy, great now I'm using it...sigh. **

**Anyways, RULES for the Jeyna and Jasper Alphabet Challenge!  
-No flaming. If we catch anyone flaming, you will be disqualified.  
-Review every story of this challenge.  
-The person before the next assigns the word. ****-Ratings must be K through T. No M-rated allowed!  
-Can be AU.  
-Must end in either Jeyna or Jasper depending on who you are. (Seph and Savvy's must end in Jasper while Payson and mine must end in Jeyna.) You can start out with Leyna or Liper or the opposite pairing for angst, but it must end in your assigned ship.  
-Must be over 400 words long and one-shot. -Have fun! After all this, we'll make a community to put every story in. :) Enjoy!**

**However, Reyna your new word is...exterior, a word I use in my camera filmaking class to see whether the scene was in door or outdoors. Haha, good luck with that one. I blame Savvy. **


End file.
